oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Judas Lebbaeus
"He who finds their life shall lose it, but he who loses his life for my sake shall find it." - Matthew 10:39, also one of Judas' favorite verses. History Judas followed a straight and narrow path to get where he is today. He was raised in a loving and supportive family, then when he was given to the care of the church, a large group of devout holy men taught him how to behave, particularly a Father Anderson who acted like a second Earthly father to the lad. At the ripe age of 5, his Quirk manifested during a bicycling accident with his older brother. The two young boys had journeyed to a stone quarry and were excitedly riding down the steep, gravelly slopes. They hit a patch of loose rocks, and both of them soon found themselves careening out of control down to the stony base of the quarry. They hit with enough force to shatter bones, as evidenced by the deep gashes their bikes made in the rock when investigators came to the site later. However, both boys returned home a little dirty and more or less unharmed. When Judas' brother explained why, he said that Judas had gotten up right away and cried red tears where he was cut. The cut disappeared in seconds, and he felt much better. His parents decided that a gift of healing like that would best be entrusted to an organization of global good will, such as the Catholic Church. Granted sanctuary by the bishop of Trenton, Judas was officially adopted by the church as a whole, and taken from his parents. At first the young boy was afraid of the changes in his life, but he soon came to enjoy the many different rituals and strange things the priests taught him. He liked how they dressed, how they spoke, how they acted, and the message of hope that they taught to people. The clergyman most responsible for his upbringing was a priest name Father Anderson, a man well known for his kind nature and love of children. Through his nurturing spirit, Judas grew into a fine young man, kind hearted and compassionate towards everyone he met, as well as very knowledgeable about the Bible and tradition. Something that he had to become accustomed to while serving the church was performing outreach ministries. The two he became involved with the most were donating blood at hospitals and visiting orphanages. The first was the bishop's idea, as Judas' blood could rapidly heal most common injuries and improve the condition of the diseased by a fair degree. His blood soon became in high demand, and mass attendance soared as a result. Judas had gallons of blood taken every week, and his Quirk developed more quickly because of it, though that wasn't the intention. Visiting orphanages proved a double edged sword for Judas. This was Father Anderson's idea because he wanted Judas to play with others his own age. The problem was, the others his own age were often emotionally unstable and sometimes ended up disliking Judas despite his attempts to be kind and polite to everyone. So much so, that those blessed with Quirks beneficial to violence would test their mettle against him, or just see how much they could hurt him before he cried. Still, he did not hold this against his fellow children. He was very blessed with where he was, while they had much to struggle with and against. It did somewhat shape his perception of people causing him pain, however. Anyone who caused him pain likely needed to release that pain more badly than he needed to not be harmed. He would always heal after all. Judas continued to be raised in the path of a future clergyman with very strict, very specific guidelines on how to do practically everything in his life. He didn't mind it Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Personality Quirk Family Quirks: Relations Friends Enemies Aspirations Category:Herostomia Player Characters Category:Herostomia Character